


My Pretty Little Doll

by orphan_account



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Falling In Love, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Love, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taylor uses a matchmaker to find what she really wants.





	1. The Mysterious Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicaddict08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicaddict08/gifts).



> Previously known as Under her Sweet Control, I have decided to try this again because I honestly did not know where to go with the last one. I am so sorry musicaddict08! I do hope you enjoy this version! Will not be deleting as I know what I am doing this time around. *rolls eyes at self*  
> ~Sin

The morning was brutally cold and dreary with rain. Taylor watched the droplets fall against the window of her discreet hotel room. A light sigh escaped her lips. She was supposed to meet the mysterious Madame that had come recommended to her through a good friend. Recently the singer had “disappeared” from the public eye. Of all the places, she picked London for her place of refuge.

Taylor had put herself through much in 2016, and she felt that she no longer wanted to be in control anymore. The people around her had become sycophants or power hungry wardens prying over their prize show pony. It was true that she was holding most of the reigns, (no pun intended) and all of it had taken a highly negative turn. Trying to be perfect was something she was not interested in being anymore.

A cold breeze shifted the mood of the room as Taylor shivered quickly closed the cracked window. Madame Zelda told that a “car would be provided to pick her up at seven” and “you do not have to dress up. In fact you should not even wear any makeup or style your hair. Your match would like a blank palette to work with”.

Taylor replayed the words in her head with delicious relish. Madame Zelda had evidently listened expressly to what Taylor had wanted. As she picked out a comfortable outfit she recalled the conversation:

_“I’ve been waiting for your call mon chere.”_

_A little gasp of surprise escaped from Taylor. There was a familiarity in that comforting voice she had not expected. She pushed through as they went through the regular greetings. Madame made Taylor feel at ease, and was able to jump into the main topic without any problem._

_“Something deeper than love has brought you here to me.”_

_This may have struck others as over the top, it struck a chord with the slightly dramatic singer. Still, she was shy about in revealing what she wanted. There was an anxiety before she voiced what she truly desired. Madame Zelda listened with interested patience. Taylor explained that she wanted to be someone’s (a woman’s) “Barbie doll”. Taylor wanted her to be able to use her money as if it was her own. This woman would have control over her money, clothes, hair, and body. There were some fetishes that would be added to this._

_“Let us meet and discuss this some more. I would love to jot down some notes and brainstorm with you darling!”_

_They set up a date for the next day._

Taylor pulled a beautiful crocheted sweater down over her midriff. Her head was full of memories from that meeting, and she moved in autopilot as she pulled the rest of her outfit together. She paired the sweater with a pair of her favorite skinny jeans that fit her like a second skin.

To Taylor’s pleasure, the day of the meeting came quickly. She had decided to dress chicly in black. Her short hair was styled simply, and her black heels were low to the ground. The car door closed just before the rain began to fall. Taylor watched from the tinted window, her mind abuzz. She was glad that she had made when her mind had been clear. Taylor had tried hard to be descriptive in what she wrote underneath the pages labeled as “Needs & Wants”, that she now stored in her YSL bag.

_The ride was long, but it seemed to go by in seconds. She was busy thinking of how she would present her list to Zelda. It was easy to talk about all of this over the phone, but talking to a virtual stranger about her sexual needs was a bit imposing. Finally, she came crashing back to earth when she felt the car draw to a stop. Taylor’s red lips parted in a silent “wow” as her eyes beheld the beautiful “English style” town house._

_As she stepped out of the car, she took in the beauty of a home that was obviously styled by someone with great taste. Through the brocaded door came an elegantly coiffered older woman, dressed in a wonderful emerald kaftan, and broad smile._

_“Welcome darling! Come inside!” She greeted eagerly._

_Taylor walked up the stairs, her nerves disappearing as she got closer to this delightful woman._

_“Hello!” She replied, giggling as they air kissed each other’s cheeks._

_“Come in cherie! I have a tea ready for us in the parlor.”_

_Taylor heard the door close behind them as they past through the front foyer. Madame’s butler had opened the door for them. He bowed slightly, telling them that “ring him” if they needed anything. Madame thanked him as he left, and welcomed Taylor into the comfortable heat. It was quite chilly outside, and this proved to be a cozy respite._

_“Thank you for having me.” Taylor effused as Madame Zelda gestured for her to sit._

_“Of course! We have so much to discuss.” The older woman’s eyes danced with excitement._

_Taylor sat down as Madame Z fixed her a plate and poured her a cup of tea. Taylor adored the antique set with its golden and white pattern. The food was set up on a three-rung platter that varied in size as it went up. It was truly a proper and lovely tea. The singer poured some cream and sugar into the steaming liquid. As she brought everything together with the swirl of her tiny spoon, Madame asked if Taylor had had any notes that she wanted to share?_

_“Yes, but I am a little nervous to share the.” Taylor admitted._

_Madame Zelda reassured that there was no judgment here. She had many clients over the years, and each one had their own “sexual fantasies” that she had helped to come true via a suitable match. With a little more encouragement the singer finally reached into her bag to retrieve her lists. As Madame Z began to read, she steadied herself with a sip of her tea, loving the taste of the chocolate and raspberry amber liquid._

** Wants (Fetishes & Sexual Needs) **

  1. **Oral sex (vaginal & Possibly anal)**
  2. **Food Kink (Stuffing, not interested in being a feeder)**
  3. **Dominance (Her over me, not classic S &M)**
  4. **Financial Dominance (Control over my money & how I spend it) **
  5. **Sex Toys**
  6. **Anal (with toys and fingers)**
  7. **Being treated like a Doll**
  8. **Spanking**
  9. **Exhibitionism**



Needs & Explanations

****

  1. **Loyalty:**



**Ex: Rather obvious, but I have been used in the past. Whether it is for money, popularity, or status**

  1. **Confidence/Confident Partner:**



**Ex: One, it’s very sexy. Secondly, it is needed with my line of work. People are always looking for the next one, of some to help step up their career.**

  1. **Understanding:**



**Ex: I am difficult person to be with. I am jealous, a bit possessive, and in constant need of reassurance.**

  1. **Affectionate/Someone Who Spoil Me:**



**Ex: I am always in need of affection and attention. I am very spoiled, and I expect to keep on being so.**

  1. **Dominance:**



**Ex: I am bit more submissive in my private life. I am tired of being in control of everything.**

**Also, I would like someone to tell me what to wear, how to do my hair, and basically treat me like a doll.**

  1. **Loving & Romantic:**



**Ex: At the end of the day, I need this the most. I want intimacy and affection. I would like dominance tempered with sweetness.**

_Madame began to ask her some questions about some of her wants. She noted that Taylor had not included anything like threesomes or group sex. The singer had been thorough in her notes, so Madame wanted to make sure that she had covered all of the bases. Taylor bit her lip as she entertained the thought of having to share her partner with someone else. As the “list” said, she could be possessive and jealous._

_One the other hand, she loved the idea of her lover watching her with another woman. The thought was absolutely delicious. Taylor crossed her legs as the heat in her core began to rise. She turned her head away as a blush fell over her face and neck. Perhaps it was a good idea to add threesomes to her list. She would have to consider it._

_“I suppose that we could discuss that when it comes up.” She replied, hoping that her cheeks did not reveal her desire._

_Madame Zelda nodded agreeing that the there would be things that the two would discuss as a couple. She was thankful that Taylor knew what she wanted and in such detail._

_“Did you have someone in mind for me?” Taylor asked, her blue eyes peering curiously at the older woman’s face._

_“I might have someone in mind, but we need to discuss what you are looking for physically in a woman.”_

_Taylor chuckled softly._

_“The exact opposite of me.”_

_Luckily Madame Z knew what she meant. Taylor descried a woman that was “thicker”. Thin models whose only curves seemed to be their fake breasts constantly surrounded her. The females in the music industry weren’t much better. Their use of the plastic surgeon disappointed the singer, who could not emphasize enough how much she wanted a natural woman. Taylor was quick to mention that she wanted someone who looked unique and exotic. Madame nodded as she took quick notes._

Now Taylor was finally going to meet her match. The storm brewing outside only added to the excitement. The singer and Madame had agreed that in this meeting Taylor would be “examined” by her potential partner. She could not think of a better first meeting! Her heartbeat began to rise as she thought about someone’s eyes moving up and down her body in judgment.

            This thought motivated her as she grabbed her white purse and rushed out of the front door. Taylor was delighted to see that the driver was right on time. She surprised him when she slyly got into the car by herself, before he could even get the door for her. Taylor gave him a rueful smile and shrug, making him chuckle before he climbed into the driver’s side.

            As miss Swift was getting ready, another young woman was questioning her reflection across town. Minx was lining her full lips while doubts circled through her head. She had been intrigued when Madame Zelda had called her for a meeting. Madame Z brought a potential match to the table: America’s Sweetheart, Taylor Swift. At first, a playful smirk played on Minx’s lips. If she was being honest, Minx had always suspected that Taylor was a lesbian behind closed doors. Having said that, she was shocked that this offer was being put in front of her…

            _“She came to you asking for what exactly?” Minx asked with heightened interest._

_Madame Zelda presented Taylor “Needs and Wants” lists as she explained the whole picture. Madame thought that Minx was the perfect piece to complete Taylor’s dream match, with her dominant personality and playful disposition. It also helped that Minx was experienced. Madame Z had saved her from a life of prostitution. She could be hard, but Minx had a soft center, and had the patience for someone new to the scene._

_“Besides, we know you have a penchant for blondes.” Madame Zelda teased._

_This made Minx chuckle._

_“Yes, but Taylor Swift? Queen of media and publicity?” She returned dryly._

_Minx did not have anything personal against the singer; in fact it was the opposite. Thoughts of Taylor actually brought back fond memories of her own fingers and hot flesh. Madame explained that the pop singer was seeking a break from everything. It seemed that she had become disillusioned with her life. Minx guessed that the whole Kanye drama coupled with two relationships ending so publicly._

_“I am sure she will be able to open up and tell you everything.” Madame Zelda informed her with a confident smile._

_Minx shrugged, but managed a smile._

Now as she sat at her vanity, she finished her finished face. A dark glamour reflected back as her cat-like eyes glimmered with amusement. Thoughts of Taylor’s first phone calls filled her mind as she fixed her make-up with a cotton swab. She wiped away errant eye shadow, and mascara.

            _There were some further meetings before Madame Zelda gave Minx the superstar’s phone number._

_“I want you both to be comfortable when you meet face to face. You must know each other’s limits and such before meeting.” Zelda told her, her dark eyes meeting her protégé’s with a steady gaze._

_Minx instantly knew what she was talking about. A dom needed to know what her sub desired and what her boundaries were. The level of intimacy required for this made filled Minx with a little anxiety. Minx had never been in a serious long-term relationship. However, she was eager to accept the challenge put in front of her. She snatched up Taylor’s phone number and put it on her phone._

Minx’s grin had turned into a softer smile. She had finally perfected her look with her shiny ebony tresses now bone straight with the help of her straightener. Everything came together as she put her outfit on: a sheer black blouse with short sleeves that belted in the middle, leather pants, and a splash of color with a pair of gold stilettos. Outside, the night was cold, and with it Minx’s complete look: a faux fur sable jacket. The car would be there soon, and she was keen to meet America’s Sweetheart…

****


	2. Saucy Phone Calls & Dreams

          Minx entered Taylor’s number into her phone as the town car drove her back to her apartment. Minx posed for a selfie before writing Taylor a text message:

          _‘Hey, Taylor this is Minx. Zelda gave me your number. I was wondering if we could chat sometime.’_

A message appeared on the screen of Taylor’s iPhone. She opened the text and saw the face of a gorgeous bronzed woman with jade cat eyes, high cheekbones, and a full sensuous mouth. She had long black hair that was pulled back in a long ponytail. This beautiful vision introduced herself as Minx. She was wondering if they could chat, and Taylor found herself having no reservations whatsoever. She added that number under Minx on her phone before sending a quick text:

          _‘I would love to chat. Are you busy now?’_

          Taylor hoped that it didn’t seem too desperate. Seconds later she received a response.

          _‘I’m free now. Do you mind if I called you now? Or did you want to text some more? I’m comfortable with either.’_

Taylor smiled at the text, letting Minx know that it was okay to call her. Soon her phone was ringing. Taylor answered with an excited:

          “Hello?”

          “Hi Taylor, it’s Minx. Zelda gave me your number. She thinks I could be a potential match for you and wanted us to talk before we met. I hope you don’t mind.” Minx sounded a little nervous which Taylor found adorable.

          “That’s fine,” Then wondered, “what exactly did Zelda tell you?”

          It was her turn to sound a little nervous.

          “She showed me your lists. It was something I was definitely interested in.” Minx replied honestly.

          Taylor bit her lip, falling silent for a moment. She couldn’t believe that Minx had read the list of her kinks.

          “There’s nothing wrong with what you want.”

          These words assured Taylor who was not sure about many things these days.

          “I liked your lists, in fact, that’s why Zelda wanted to pair us. We have the same things in common.”

          Taylor smiled muttering something about Zelda being miraculous. Minx laughed.

          “That she is.”

          Minx undressed as they continued to chat, Taylor asking the dark beauty what her last name was.

          “Jade,” Minx replied easily, listening as the singer tried out the name on her tongue.

          “I like that name.” She said more to herself than to Minx.

          Minx chuckled, thanking her for the compliment. She was brushing out her hair when she heard Taylor yawning.

          “When did you get into London?” Minx inquired.

          “Two days ago, but I haven’t been sleeping very well.” The pretty blonde admitted.

          Minx glanced over at the clock it was almost eight. She asked if the singer had tried melatonin.

          “They don’t recommend it on a long-term basis, but it wouldn’t hurt to try it for a night.”

          There was the sound of someone shaking some pills on the other side of the phone.

          “I found something like it at the grocery store. I was going to take it later-.” Taylor cut herself off with a yawn.

          “Why don’t you make it an early night?”

          The suggestion was a good one, but Taylor did not want to hang up. She whined in response causing Minx to giggle.

          “Taylor,” She put on her best warning tone.

          “Noooo.” The singer whined again.

          “Taylor! You’re going to hang up this phone, take your pill, and get ready for bed.”

          Taylor straightened at her stern voice. If she was being honest, she was a little turned on. She frowned but said okay. The two said their goodbyes and good nights. Taylor took her sleeping pill and changed into an extra large white t-shirt. The heat had been turned on. _Finally._ The singer thought with a roll of her pretty eyes. She got under the covers, taking a selfie of her lying in her bed. She stuck her tongue out, laughing to herself as she sent it to Minx.

          _‘Good girl.’_ Came the text.

          Taylor felt her heart pick up as she read the words. She put her phone down before it could give her any more ideas…

          The singer was the first to text Minx the next morning.

          _‘Good morning! I slept well last night. Thank you.’_

          Minx was still half asleep when she started to reply. She was about to send “you’re welcome baby” but stopped herself instead sending:

          _‘You’re welcome b.’_

“Oh my God.” Minx groaned quickly realizing her mistake.

          There was a question mark and “whose b?” in response.

          _‘I was going to write “you’re welcome baby” and stopped myself. I sent it before I could erase the ‘b’.’_

A few moments passed before she got a response.

          _‘I like being called baby.’_

It was revealing in its simplicity.

          _‘What else do you like being called?’_

_‘It depends.’_

          That was a logical answer considering there were many situations in which pet names could be used. A sneaky thought entered her head as she wondered what Taylor liked to be called during sex. Soon thoughts of having sex with Taylor filled her head, her petite behind writhing underneath her. It took her away from the phone for a few minutes…

          Eventually, Taylor admitted that she liked to be called baby, baby girl, sweetheart, and sweetie. Since Minx already knew about Taylor’s kinks she went further. During sex (depending on whether it was rough) she loved being called a slut, dirty names, or Princess. Princess could also be used as a pet name during regular activities as well.

          _‘When I’m bloated I liked being called fat, bloated, piggy. Stuff like that.’_

That text was followed up by a photo of the singer’s flat stomach and a frowny emoji.

          _‘I’m too flat right now.’_

 _‘We can work on that.’_ Minx replied also before thinking.

          A winking emoji followed, making the dark beauty chuckle.

          _‘I’m going to make breakfast, get a shower, and then get dressed. Do you mind if I call you afterward?’_

Taylor sent an affirmative text saying that she needed to do that same. When they finally reconnected Minx asked about Taylor’s life. What was it like to be a worldwide pop star? Taylor sighed deeply.

          “It can be fun. I get to travel around the world, make lots of money, buy whatever I want, and have beautiful homes. I don’t want to be ungrateful. I love writing, recording, and my fans. It can be exhausting though. I’m followed wherever I go, and they don’t give me any space. I have to go everywhere with security because I have stalkers.” There was another sigh, as Taylor seemed on the edge of tears.

          “Lately it seems like I’ve been making all of these mistakes, and people hate me.”

          Minx knew that she was talking about the Kim and Kanye situation. She felt her heart ache when Taylor began to cry.

          “Aww baby, they don’t hate you! Your fans are still in your corner. Don’t let Kim get to you. What she did was wrong. She shouldn’t have recorded your conversation. People are not seeing the whole picture. Some people are going to be on her side because you are such a big name, but that will change. After all, people hate the Kardashians, especially Kim. Her whole career is based on her sex tape for God’s sake. You have real talent.” Minx told her fiercely.

          The singer sniffled.

          “You really think so?” She replied hopefully.

          “I know so baby.” Minx crooned.

          Taylor smiled at those words. Minx had managed to comfort her more than anyone else had.

          “Thank you.” She said softly.

          “You’re welcome.”

          They were silent for a few moments, Taylor moving onto to something she really wanted to talk about: Minx’s life. She asked about it eagerly, the words practically pouring out one on top of the other.

          “Well, Zelda saved my life. I was kidnapped when I was 15, and forced into prostitution. It was a bleak life. I don’t know how she convinced him, but she bought me away from my pimp and brought me to London. That’s the short story anyway.”

          “Where are you originally from?”

          “Initially we are from Argentina, but I was born in the U.S.”

          They swapped stories about their childhoods. Minx laughing when Taylor told her about the praying mantis eggs that had hatched in one of the trees her parents’ had sold. She learned that Taylor had grown up in Pennsylvania on a Christmas tree farm. Her parents had good jobs, her father being a successful stockbroker. Taylor rattled of details, wanting to get to Minx. She soon learned that Minx was hesitant to speak about it. The laughter stopped as Minx slowly began her story.

          It all began back in Argentina before she was born. Her parents lived in relative poverty with her older sister Luciana. Her father was abusive, trapping her mother who thought that once you were married you had to stay. When Akila was pregnant with Minx, Rafe threatened her life with a gun to her head. This was the signal she needed to escape. The family sans father moved to the U.S. just in time for Minx’s birth.

          “Things do not get better from there,” Minx said, not wanting to go further.

          “I’m sorry.” She said meekly feeling horrible for being so nosy.

          Minx brushed it off, relief filling her as she realized that Taylor was not going to push for more details.

          “Things are better now, we can talk about it another time.”

          Her sister’s death was still fresh in her mind, and she hated bringing up the past.

          “Maybe we could talk about after Zelda saved you?” Taylor asked, hoping that this was a better subject.

          “Yes, that would be better.”

          Taylor relished the details as Minx explained that Zelda had continued the education that Minx had lost while under the “protection” of a pimp. She had paid for college and trained her in her other interests. She had become the older woman’s protégé. It was late evening when the conversation had begun to wind down. Taylor had made plans to have dinner with some friends, though she was loath to hang up.

          “Go have fun baby.” Minx practically purred causing the singer’s to do a flip-flop.

          “Okay.” She replied as if in a daze.

          “Good-bye,” Minx said with some amusement.

          “Bye.” Taylor intoned, smiling like a loon.

          Minx was lying in bed with a book when her phone went off with a new message.

          Taylor was showing off her outfit for the night. She wore a burnt orange Elizabeth & James Vonn sweater crop top, black Nobody Siren skinny jeans, a black (with gold accents) L.K. Bennett Karla shoulder bag, and black Ralph Lauren Merrick calf-skin booties. Minx thought she looked scrumptious and said so.

          _‘You look delicious.’_

Taylor felt a shiver of pleasure go up to her spine.

          _‘You like it?’_

_‘Obviously silly.’_

The singer grinned.

          _‘What are you wearing?’_

          Minx looked down at her unimpressive pajamas. She frowned, scrambling to change. She slipped out of her pajamas and into a black slip chemise. Standing in front of her vanity mirror she snapped a quick pic, sending it to Taylor with the caption: “This”.

          Taylor stared at the photo for a long time. The slip was simple, but on Minx’s body it was beautiful, showing off her thick thighs, round behind, tapering waist, and large breasts. The singer practically salivated over the view. Then there was another alert on her phone from her ride.

          _‘You look gorgeous. I have got to go now though_ _L_ _.’_

There was a respective disappointed emoji.

          _‘Have fun, try to eat a lot ;).’_

_‘Thanks.’_

Taylor felt her face flush at Minx’s implication…

          Around 8 pm Minx had slipped into a hot bubble bath and was sipping on a glass of wine when she received a photo message from Taylor. It was a little-bloated belly.

          _‘I ate a little too much.’_

 _‘Would you like some belly rubs baby?’_ Minx inquired feeling a tingling between her legs.

          _‘Yes please *groans *.’_

Minx put down her glass of wine and picked up her waterproof vibrator. As she imagined rubbing Taylor’s bloated belly and hearing those little burps escaping her angelic mouth as she stimulated her clit, moaning as it dove a little deeper. She imagined pressing down on the bloated flesh and drawing a big belch from that lovely mouth.

          “Taylor…” She moaned quietly as she closed her eyes accepting her climax.

          _‘What are you up to?’_ Came the next and perfectly innocent text.

          _‘Do you really want to know?’_

          Taylor blinked at this. Why wouldn’t she want to know?

          She got a picture of a little pink sex toy in response. It sat next to a glass of wine on what appeared to be the side of a bathtub.

          _‘I was thinking of you and your belly.’_

          Taylor gave a low moan from her throat.

          _‘I wish I had been there to help.’_

_‘Mmm me too. It would’ve been greatly appreciated.’_

The singer sat down with a thud. She could feel how wet she was getting as she asked:

          _‘Are you taking her bath?’_

_‘Yes. A bubble bath.’_

_‘That must be quite the sight.’_

Minx did some strategic placing with some of the bubbles. Carefully she took the photo hoping not to drop her phone in the bath. You could see the roundness of her breasts over the bubbles. She sent it out not getting a reaction for a few moments. She eventually sent out an S.O.S.

          _‘Taylor?’_

_‘You are so fucking beautiful. Jesus.’_

There were more compliments on the way as Taylor could not get over the photo. Ultimately she asked if she could join her in the tub. Minx said yes, telling the singer that it was still warm. Taylor cursed the inability for it all to be real. She confessed that she wanted Minx. She hated that the meeting could not be sooner. They both knew that Zelda preferred for them to wait.

          _‘One more day.’_

_‘So far away!’_

Minx could imagine her whining, used to getting her way. The water was growing cold, so Minx got out and dried off. It was growing later, and she suggested that they go to bed to make time go faster.

          _‘It’s only 10:30.’_

_‘It was just a suggestion. I just thought that maybe it would make the time go faster. I want to keep talking to you : ).’_

They played of 21 questions asking about the simplest things like favorite color to dating and love. Minx admitted that she would rather have a loving relationship rather than great sex and that her favorite color was purple. Taylor confessed that she might want children one day with the right woman and that her new favorite color was jade-like Minx’s eyes.

          _‘Have you ever been in love with a woman before?’_ Minx asked as they talked about their dating histories.

          _‘Yes, I have dated a few secretly in the past.’_

 _‘I suppose your team didn’t like that?’_ Minx asked unable to name any of the women except maybe Karlie.

          _‘No they really don’t, but I am beyond caring now. After I lost Karlie I told them I was taking a break. She had her own boyfriend, and I guess we got caught up.’_ Taylor sighed at the memories.

          Karlie and Taylor had been the most public as she had with any woman. It had taken a long time to get over the model, though they somehow managed to be friends.

          _‘That must have been hard for you baby.’_ Minx sympathized.

          _‘It was, but I haven’t been thinking about it since we started talking. You are wonderful. Of course, now I am thinking about the other women you’ve had. How many have you been in love with?’_

_‘I have only been in love twice in my life, but I have dated a few women. Though nothing for the last year or so.’_

They regretfully went to bed around midnight even though neither one wanted to stop talking.

          Taylor gazed at the photo of Minx sitting in the bubble bath before slipping into her bed. As she began to slip into sleep she began a pleasant and erotically charged dream.

          _Taylor had walked into the bathroom naked and ready for the bath. Minx had already run the water, letting the bubbles lift up from the tap. She sat amongst the hot bubbles waiting for her partner. The singer lifted her long legs, getting into face Minx. She blew some bubbles towards Minx laughing._

_“Come here,” Minx instructed, opening her arms to her._

_Taylor pushed herself forward coming to settle in her lap._

_Minx wrapped her arms around her as she began to kiss her. She kissed Taylor’s pretty mouth sweetly at first, then with more passion as Minx forced her mouth open. Taylor moaned opening her mouth to taste Minx’s: sweet and rich. Minx’s tongue slid along hers, tasting hers. Eventually, Taylor’s own tongue began to fight languidly against it._

_There was a smooth hand on her neck as Minx ran her hand along that tender flesh, dropping to her shoulder. Both hands met at Taylor’s breasts. They kept on kissing as Minx’s fingers played with Taylor’s erect nipples. There was a soft intake of breath as Minx rubbed her thumbs across both nipples. The dark beauty had moved her mouth to her jaw. She nibbled on the hard line before moving towards the singer’s neck._

_Minx kissed the tender flesh before biting it gently. She began to suck as her hands lightly squeezed her breasts. Taylor scooted closer begging for more, her voice high and breathy. Minx’s teeth dug in deeper, fingers pinching Taylor’s hard nipples. One of Minx’s hands dropped lower between Taylor’s waist. As the fingers entered her Taylor groaned Minx’s name low._

_Minx played with Taylor as their mouths connected again. This time their mouths connected again. This time their tongues were fervent in their desire. Minx’s free hand came up to wrap itself around Taylor’s waist. Her fingers picked up their tempo as Taylor began to grind her hips into them._

_“Minx.” She moaned in her ear, close to climax._

_Taylor squirmed murmuring unintelligible things as Minx bit down into her neck. The dark beauty heard Taylor’s release as she felt it a bit on her fingers._

_“You are so beautiful.” Minx murmured appreciatively…_

Taylor woke up the next morning with a heat in between her legs. It was 9 am, and she wondered if Minx was awake. She decided to text her with something mysterious:

          _‘I enjoyed what you did to me last night.’_

_“Oh? I hope I lived up to your expectations.’_

Taylor smiled at this letting Minx know that she had had an erotic dream featuring them as a couple.

          _‘And what were we doing?’_

Taylor described the bath scene in which they had kissed, and Minx had fingered her pussy until she came. She admitted that she could not stop touching herself.

          _‘I wish you were here so that we could act it out. I’ve been trying not to touch myself ever since I woke up.’_

Minx texted again without thinking first:

          _‘Good because I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself.’_

_‘No, but I can’t help myself. Just let me do it.’_

Minx told her to call her and tell her about this dream she had had. Then she could touch herself. The call came through immediately. Taylor couldn’t even manage a hello. She went right into the details of the dream. She moaned as she finger rubbed against her clit. Minx adlibbed her own details, and after a particularly juicy moan, Minx cooed:

          “Your pussy is so tight around my fingers.”

          The singer was barely able to get Minx’s name past her lips before going on with the story. She was speaking about Minx kissing her neck when Minx broke in with:

          “While I kiss your neck I stroke your clit over and over again.”

          She continued in this vane when Taylor was no longer able to speak about the dream. The singer was too far into ecstasy now.

          “Are you ready to cum baby?”

          “I need to see you.” Taylor breathily requested.

          What did she want to see? Minx inquired.

          “You, naked.”

          Minx put down her phone and took off her top. She undid her bra and ran a hand through her hair before posing for a topless picture.

          “Check your phone.” She told Taylor in a happy sing-song.

          Taylor did as she was told, seeing Minx with her long ebony locks framing her beautiful breasts. Her dark areolas showed off her pert nipples. It all sent Taylor over the edge.

          “Oh, Minx…”

          She gave a guttural groan before falling back on her bed. Minx could hear her getting sleeping as her breathing became ragged. She said her good-byes as the singer fell into post masturbatory slumber…

          _‘Sorry about that.’_ Taylor apologized later that morning.

          _‘Nothing to be sorry for that was wonderful.’_

          _‘Yes, it was. You are gorgeous. I wasn’t expecting that. What a marvelous surprise.’_

 _‘You are such a naughty girl.’_ Minx replied, smirking to herself.

          _‘You started it! You inspired that dream!’_ Taylor protested.

          _‘I can’t wait to see you.’_ Was the quick follow-up.

          _‘Me either baby! Not too much longer.’_


	3. I'm Coming Back!

My meds are still a little iffy, but I am more stable now! Updates might not be up as quickly with my new job, but I am ready to write again. I can't wait! Thank you for all your support!

 

~Sin


	4. A Passionate Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minx spends a pleasurable Afternoon with Taylor after their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to get this out. I am still struggling a little bit. Further chapters may be a bit shorter. I hope you enjoy!

            Despite Madame Zelda telling them not to communicate the day of their first meeting, Taylor and Minx were texting.

            _‘I don’t want you wearing too many clothes as they are going to be on the floor shortly after you come through the door.’_

Taylor felt her cheeks heat up with Minx’s words. She felt the wetness in between her legs begin.

            _‘What do you want me to wear?’_

_‘A crop top, short skirt, and a sexy pair of heels with no panties.’_

There was a sharp intake of breath after the horny blonde received that message. Minx chuckled when she did not receive a reply. After a few moments she sent another playful text:

            _‘Are you still alive?’_

_‘Yes just dealing with some things.’_

_‘Uh huh. Do you need some private time?’_

Taylor ignored her as she went to her closet. It was a huge walk-in closet with all of her clothes organized by type and style. She chose a red long sleeved crop top with gold lettering. She paired it with a tight black skirt, and strappy black stiletto heels. She quickly changed eager to see her Minx.

            After fixing her hair and applying some makeup she called for her town car. Taylor stayed near the window waiting the few minutes before the sleek car pulled up. Excitedly, she practically skipped to the door that was being held open for her.

            “Thank you.”

            Meanwhile, Minx was twisting her hair into a simple chignon. She kept her outfit simple with flowing black pants and tight ling sleeved top. Taylor would be here soon, and Minx could not curb her enthusiasm. She had not been kidding when she told her sexy blonde that she wanted to “take” her as soon as she walked through the door.

            _‘You’d better be ready.’_

Taylor felt the butterflies in her stomach start up again.

            _‘I am.’_

Minx heard the car pull up the long drive, and hurried to open the door. She laid her eyes on a delicious looking Taylor.

            “Hello, Ms. Swift.” She purred as she reached for her waist.

            The singer could barely breathe as Minx pulled her closer laying her lips on her neck.

            “I see you listened to me. You are such a good girl.”

            Taylor loved the new roughness in her voice as she complimented her. Minx lifted her head caressing Taylor’s lips as she responded eagerly. Their kiss was sweet and loving.

            “I can’t tell you how good it is to finally meet you,” Minx told her silkily.

            Taylor felt the dark beauty’s hands on her ass squeezing softly. Her ass was nothing like the media had described. Minx found it to be pleasingly round and plump with a nice spring back. Taylor nuzzled and nipped at her neck to show her assent. She felt Minx’s fingers searching skillfully for her hole. Taylor moaned as one of them found the base. Minx twirled her finger around the entrance. Taylor felt it and gave a little whine.

            “You need lube baby,” Minx informed with a kiss.

            She slipped into her pocket and brought out the small tube to coat a few of her fingers. Taylor felt a tip enter her. Her hole stretched as she gave a low moan. Minx took her time pleasuring her new lover, entering another finer after a few moments. Taylor closed her eyes letting her take over.

            “I’m not hurting you am I?” Minx whispered.

            Taylor shook her head, lost in euphoria. Minx’s free hand gave her a firm spank. Taylor yelped with delighted surprise.

            “So close!” Taylor moaned, kissing Minx.

            There were more spanking as the other fingers reached further into her anus as her pussy dripped onto the floor. Minx bit into her lover’s neck as she experienced the first of her orgasm. She held Taylor close as the sweet tremors took her body. Minx bit her lower lip as the last of Taylor’s orgasm was heard in her ear.

            “You are so beautiful.” Minx uttered before kissing her again.

            Minx moved Taylor over to the broad couch where she gently laid her on her back. Finally, Taylor lay limp in Minx’s arms. She settled the singer into the pillows, making her comfortable before going to wash her hands. When she came back the couple snuggled up together in Taylor’s post-coital bliss. The singer cuddled as close as she could, sighing with contentment.

            “I told you I was going to have you.”

            “Hmm.” Was all that Taylor could manage.

            Minx moved her hand up to cup one of the singer’s breasts. Her soft fingers moved over Taylor’s erect nipples, causing a soft gasp.

            “Move up a little baby.” Minx directed switching to the bottom of the couch.

            Now situated below her singer Minx lifted up her skirt. Her fingers played amongst the singer’s wet tightness, readying her for her tongue. When the moment finally came, Minx leaned in kissing her pussy lips and biting the tender flesh. She kissed her pink lips before slipping her hot tongue in between. Her tongue twisted and played with Taylor’s engorged clit.

            The singer squirmed but settled as her body went with the rhythm. Taylor closed her eyes as her breathing became shallower. Her legs spread wide for her lover. Minx took her time before diving her tongue into Taylor’s depths. When she finally came to the singer’s sweetest part Taylor could not stand the heat. She didn’t have a lot of experience with women, so when she came early Minx was not surprised. She kissed the singer’s vulva and complimented her, assuring her that she would teach her how to hold her passion longer.

            Minx was about to announce to her singer that she had something to tell her, but when she saw the sleepiness in her eyes she chuckled.

            “What?” Taylor asked softly.

            “Nothing, I will tell you when you wake up from your nap.”

            Taylor nodded and fell into a gentle slumber as Minx held her in her arms.


End file.
